Computer system, networking systems and electronic systems are getting more and more complicated nowadays. The routing density of a PCB and IC Package of these systems become higher and higher due to the complexity, cost competition and physical size limitation(s). Additionally, the speed of electrical interfaces in such systems has increased higher and higher. The crosstalk (e.g., XTALK) of high speed differential pairs in the PCB and IC Package has become an obstacle to routing density and performance.
As electronic systems, computer and networking systems get more and more complicated and the interfaces in the systems run faster, the high speed differential interfaces routing density of a PCB and IC Package become much higher because the limited available routing space and routing layers due to the cost and physical size limitation(s). In some cases, the amount of differential pairs cannot be routed in the PCB or IC Package or in certain areas such as a BGA or connector pin field. Further, the crosstalk (XTALK) has become more significant due to an increase of speed and density.